Zen'no Kantai Intro
True Powerhouses of the Land of Fiction: The Original Four Members: ( Yune- top left, Godfather- top right, Thanthus- bottom left, and Ylisse- Bottom right; overrall all members are powerful enough to handle the toughest of obstacles and foes) From realms from beyond comprehension, lays a place known as the Fictional Omniverse. This place is the beacon of fiction, the hub that connects all fiction, whether it be role-play , fanon, or mainstream, all characters of fiction occupy this space. This area is so huge, it occupies all the known fictional universes, including even the RP verse. Anyway a team is coming, one known as the Zen'no Kantai ( Omnipotence Armada), who are going to visit this place and have some fun. The 9 members of this group have great pools of might, being able to challenge only the most capabale people in the Lookout crew storyline. Here is a list of the legendary 9 Thanthus: The god king and Ruler of The Heavenly Realms ( loves fashion and dramatics) Godfather: the First and most advanced android in Fiction, master of science and tech Yune: Progenitor of all Dragon-kind in all of fiction, a powerhouse who loves sweets and having fun Ylisse: the greatest weapon master and forger around, who's a real hot-head who loves to a good sword-fight Metatron- A omega-level angel and vice commander of the Kantai Masuta Yomi( darkness Master) living embodiment of Darkness, and serves under as Vice commander of the Kantai, she's a real downer and mistress of dark magic Shi Tenno( death emperor ) King of underworld and other vice commander, loves violence Kaushiki- Known now as Vishwamitra, king turned sage, master of the mind and medidation, the enlightened Fumetsu Ishi ( indestrucable will)- master hand to hand combatant and the man who's will may never die Power level: All members may not use ki, but all are godly levels of power, the original four being able to handle foes like samael and star serelinity ( main) Also, The Zen'no Kantai have also in reserve great numbers of troops who follow them. Yune has an army of mythical beasts, Godfather has a force of robots, mechas, and cyborgs, Ylisse has a fighting force of all weapon users, Thanthus has an entourage of strong actors and Fashion Desingers, Metatron has an army of angels, Fumetsu has one consisting of martial artists, Kaushiki has a large following of priests, sages, and other holy men, and finally, masuta and Shi share a conjoined army of ghosts, demons, and other ghastly manifestations of the dark netherrealms. Roles they play in the group: Thanthus: leader of the group and lover of all things dramatical ( examples being plays and operas) Godfather: Serves as the tactician and tech wiz Yune: Cultivator of sweet treats ( cook of the group); ''' '''Ylisse: Weapon-master, great at forging as well as being a great artist Metatron and and Vishwamitra: Acts as moral compasses of the group, voices of reason, act as the connection between the material and spiritual plane Fumetsu: Master Martial-Artist , who knows plenty of physical exercise and disciplines Masuta: The mistress of the dark arts, as well as being a very deep poet and her voice truly speaks volumes Shi Tenno- The embodiment of the dead,can summon demon from the underworld, an also acts as the medic of the team, since he knows all about death. ' ' Anyways The hype train has just begun, expect the first character page somewhere between sometime this week or next week. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II